


Let Madness Reign: An Aerys II SI (ASOIAF/GOT)

by Basileus_Komnenos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Pre - Robert's Rebellion, Self Insert, The Mad King - Freeform, We must build a canal, centralization, rhaegar is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Komnenos/pseuds/Basileus_Komnenos
Summary: Follow the tale of a man from our world navigate the political landscape of Westeros as the Mad King himself. Will he restore glory to House Targaryen or will he hasten its downfall?
Comments: 45
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter I

****

**Let Madness Reign – Aerys SI (ASOIAF)**

  
  


**BARRISTAN I**

  
He was loathe to admit it but he had truly hit rock bottom. All his life he wanted to serve a worthy king as one of the greatest knights in the realm: a Kingsguard. He served with Jaehaerys II who was a wise and just king but he soon died and was replaced by his son Aerys II. Aerys II was a terrible monarch that sullied his office and tarnishes the achievements and legacy of his ancestors. Oh how the conqueror would scowl at this fool of a descendant. Though Kingsguard were not supposed to have their opinions on the king they served, in his own mind he admitted that he loathed King Aerys. To think that he had forsaken his birthright as a Lord, his chance for love, and a family for this mad and unworthy king.  
  
Oh king Aerys was not always like this. During the early years of his reign he showed much promise and his youthful zeal and charm captivated many around him earning praise and accolades from both commoner and highborn alike. But he was fickle and soon grew uninterested in the affairs of the kingdom and entrusted those matters to Lord Tywin his hand and former friend. Lord Tywin was an excellent hand and this made King Aerys jealous and he began to publicly antagonize his Lord Hand. This culminated in the Defiance of Duskendale where the man he had once respected was changed into the monster he is now.  
  
It was after Duskendale, that his grace developed a taste for burning people wildfire. Barristan did not know what of all things caused him to obsess over the substance that killed his family at Summerhall and nearly ended his house. But its more likely that whatever torture that the Darklyns had inflicted upon the king had scarred his mind. At first wildfire was limited for more capital crimes. When heinous criminals such as rapists were caught instead of beheading the king had them burnt at the stake by wildfire. Many did not mind this. In fact some peasants cheered when this occurred seeing as poetic justice for the criminal who terrorized them. Barristan found this repulsive as did his other fellow kingsguard brethren, but it was not his place to question his king. But then the king began escalating the severity of punishments within the capitals. Often brutally punishing even the lowliest of offenders with wildfire.  
  
Many times he would stand on guard duty outside the royal chambers where he could hear the screams and shrieks of agony from the Queen. Queen Rhaella was a pious and kind woman who was thoroughly devoted to her children. Barristan surmised that had it not been for them, then she would flung herself out the window a long time ago like Queen Heleana had during the Dance of the Dragons. The King and Queen had a strained marriage as they suffered many miscarriages and stillbirths before Prince Viserys was born. And once Aerys had turned insane he became obsessed with furthering his line and keeping his bloodline pure by having a more children. In his madness, Aerys raped the queen forcing himself upon her and with this dirty and overgrown nails teared at her flesh. This left the queen bruised and bloodied and had to change her wardrobe to hide these wounds from the court. One time Aerys left the door open and he saw the queen’s purple eyes displaying her sheer terror pleading with him to save her, but Barristan turned away and did nothing as he had sworn a vow to serve the king. Barristan sighed and resigned himself to his role as a Kingsguard serving the crown for the rest of his days.  
  
Though Ser Barristan had hope in the young Prince Rhaegar who was nothing like his father. Rhaegar was kind, just, studious, and a capable leader. Barristan saw the makings of a great king within him and longed for the day when he finally took the throne to start another Golden Age for House Targaryen and the people of Westeros.  
  
Barristan was interrupted from his thoughts when a blood curling scream echoed from the King’s chambers and he rushed in to find the king lying on the ground unconscious.  
  


**AERYS I**

  
I awoke to see a man dressed in some sort of medieval garb standing over me. Perhaps I’m in supporting medieval fair, but honestly I haven’t been able to remember how I got here and frankly my head hurts. The last thing I remember was walking home from university and talking to this strange man who called himself Rob. I must have been drugged and dumped here after the dude mugged me since none of my belongings are at my side. Perhaps I could ask someone here where I am and for directions to the nearest police station.  
  
But there were some things off about this place which made me feel nervous. A young boy who was dressed as a servant addressed me as your grace. I brushed it off as being part of this medieval fair and to see what would happen, I ordered the boy to fetch me a glass of water. I froze. My voice isn’t British! I’m an American! Maybe this was a result of whatever substance that Rob drugged me with still being in my system. After they boy returned handed me some water in an actual silver goblet that had very ornate design resembling what I identified to be a dragon. When I reached out and took the goblet I noticed that my nails were very long and dirty as if I hadn’t clipped them for a long time. And to make matters worse the skin on my hands were very pale as if I hadn’t been out in the sun for years. My hands weren’t like this! I distinctly remember that my nails were neatly trimmed and my natural skin color was brown. Then there was the fact that my parents and siblings would be worried sick that I hadn’t arrived home.  
  
  
Sensing that I was distressed, the boy asked me if everything was alright. I said I was fine and I said that I wished to be alone after which he left.  
  
  
My body felt older and worn as if I were a more aged man, but this didn’t make sense as I was in my early 20’s and had graduated high school a year ago. Perhaps a nice glass of water would help me calm my nerves. And as I was about to take a sip of water I saw my reflection. I was Mad King Aerys! It all made sense! The overgrown fingernails and the long and unkept beard. The purple eyes and silvery hair along with the dragon heraldry all over this place! I was a damn Targaryen transplanted into Aerys of all people right before the Robert’s Rebellion and he had pissed of Tywin Lannister of all people. I was so screwed. And the worst part hit me as I realized that I would never see my friends and family again I was rotting in this Hell that was Westeros. I let out a catatonic scream agony where I my vision was consumed by darkness.

Author's Note:

This is my Aerys fic cross-posted from FFN, AH, SB, and other such sites. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing this. Pleas feel free to comment. Any form of feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter II

**Aerys II**

  
When I regained consciousness I was greeted by the sight of a crying boy who looked to either eight or nine with silver hair and purple eyes much like my own or at least this body’s. This child must be Prince Viserys. Honestly when I looked upon him I felt pity for him as I thought about the man he would grow up to be in cannon. And I resolved to be the father figure that this poor boy never had.  
  
  
I was interrupted from my thoughts by Grandmaester Pycelle who said “Your Grace it was a blessing of the Gods that you are unharmed. You were unconscious for quite a little while and” “How long was I out” I curtly replied.  
  
  
“You were unconscious for little more than a day Your Grace, and in your absence Lord Tywin dutifully assumed the regency and ruled in your stead,” Pycelle replied. I then dismissed all my servants and leaving myself alone with Viserys.  
  
  
Of course he did. The sneaky bastard was probably planning to have Pycelle poison me while I was unconscious and then betroth Viserys to Cersei under “King” Rhaegar. If that doesn’t work out I’m sure he would likely have Elia and her unborn child die suspiciously in an accident. This would likely upset whatever stupid prophecy he believes. No doubt that delusional brat will likely marry Cersei in order to sire more children. “For a Dragon must three heads after all.” What ridiculousness. Assuming he sires a Visenya and an Aegon with her, I do not what he intends to do afterward. Does he intend to have some sort of polygamous marriage with his children in a crude imitation of our illustrious Ancestor? What a joke. The fool will likely cause an uproar with the faith and another mass rebellion. Failing that he’ll cause another civil war with no true legitimate line of succession. Only this time there won’t be Dragons to save House Targaryen. That boy will bring nothing but ruin to our House, and I intend to stop it.  
  
  
You might notice how I said “our” instead of Aerys’s. This is because my consciousness has merged with that of the Mad King. And while I emerged dominant in the end it was a hard fought struggle. It was apparently taxing enough that my body shut down for a short while. Though Aerys is dormant, I retain his memories and access to his demeanor and charm which I can use to reasonably pass myself off as the Mad King. Aerys’s soul isn’t really dead if anything it’s more like Full Metal Alchemist with Greed and Ling but instead of sharing this body I banished Aerys to the dark corners of my subconscious and threw away the lock and key.  
  
At first I was confused and scared and tried to negotiate a compromise with Aerys. But the man was too far gone for that. He violently resisted me and in our struggle I somehow emerged on top and Aerys was gone.  
  
  
Aerys truly was a psycho after examining all his memories and crazy thoughts. The torture and humiliation that was inflicted upon him really broke his mind. After all he was there for six months and everyone he knew abandoned him and resigned him to suffer such. And Rhaegar was the worst. Sure he had some justification in opposing his father after he went crazy, but before Duskendale Aerys was innocent. He had not really lost his mind at that point, but his son conspired against him. And while he was trapped in Duskendale Rhaegar made no concerted effort to attempt a rescue. He along with that snake Tywin, was just waiting for him to die.  
  
  
Never had I hated a person as much as I did Crown Prince Rhaegar. This man was a vile person, and it always puzzled me why so much of the fandom idolized him as a tragic prince. Rhaegar after all shamed his wife after she had nearly died giving birth to his son. To make matters worse he seduced a young and impressionable fifteen year Lyanna Stark, and gallivanted off with her to Dorne for a year. He was single-handedly responsible for the fall of House Targaryen that left Viserys and Daenerys to suffer in squalor in Essos. He truly was a spoiled brat. Aerys’s and my thoughts about him were united on that front. I have no sympathy for him and I can’t wait for the opportunity to crush him and rule with absolute authority. Aerys was 37 after all and had time to rule for a couple of more decades if I maintain my health within this body of course.  
  
  
“Father thank goodness you are alright,” Viserys said as he hugged me. “I was scared that you would never wake up.”  
  
  
I hugged the sobbing boy and tried to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Once he stopped crying I promised him that if he did well on his lessons I would take him to see all the Dragon heads throughout the Red Keep.  
  
  
After Viserys was gone, I summoned a team of servants to draw a bath, and lay out some fine robes for me to wear. After the bath I had my nails clipped and emerged clean-shaven with my hair cut short. And after looking at my reflection again I was shocked at how different I looked.  
  
  
The tales about Valyrian genetics were not tall tales or exaggerations after all. For I looked at myself in the mirror and was taken aback by how handsome Aerys appeared. It’s no wonder the dude had so many mistresses early into his reign. With a face like this it’s no wonder many fell for the King.  
  
  
But I am not Aerys, and if anything before I was ripped from my life into this accursed world I was a devout Catholic. Plus there’s a rebellion on the horizon that will doom House Targaryen in the face of the Others coming to kill everyone. I have to strengthen Crown Authority without Dragons while also ensuring that the Realm has enough resources to resist a full scale invasion. This is not going to be fun especially with both my son Rhaegar and Tywin hating my guts and counting the days till I’m dead.  
  
  
I must summon the Small Council now so I can reassert Royal Authority after all, for Tywin Lannister is not the Lord and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. I am.  
  
  


**Barristan II**

  
Of all the things he had seen in his many years of service as a Kingsguard, never had he see such a random change in personality before. He knew that the His Grace’s mental state was mercurial but this was something completely different. After His Grace collapsed within his chamber he seemingly awoke as a completely different person. For the first time in years the King began regularly bathing. In addition to this he had shaved his dirty and unkempt beard emerging as a clean cut well-dressed king. The court was just as astounded as he was, and with some of the younger members of the court, they didn’t even recognize his grace until they saw the Kingsguard marching alongside him into the Throne Room. The King’s son Prince Viserys was confused by Aerys’s new behavior and was unable to recognize his father until he spoke to him. Even his posture when seated upon the Iron Throne was different as well. Before His Grace sat slouched and often cut himself on the many blades of the throne, but now he sat upright and exuded a menacing but regal air about him as a proper Targaryen monarch. The only comparison to this was Tywin Lannister when he used to occupy the throne during Aerys’s absence.  
  
  
The King also began unexpectedly attending Small Council meeting. The image of the clean-cut and well-dressed monarch shocked the Council most especially Lord Tywin. It was one of the few times Barristan had seen the Lion so much at a loss for words. And during these meetings the King once appearing bored and disinterested focused on every word the councilors were saying. Once when councilors were in a heated disagreement over the matter of tariffs and trade regulations, the King instead of the Lord Hand jumped in and commanded that each man clearly restate his point. And after each man had done so, the King began questioning each man about the wider context of these points. And when he was done he made a final judgement that was an effective compromise for both sides. It was moves like these that had effectively granted the King effective control over the government as the council now orbited around the King instead of Lord Tywin where courtiers and officials now naturally looked to the King for final judgment. Barristan mused that had His Grace done this earlier, then perhaps the Defiance at Duskendale would have never happened.  
  
  
Even the King’s demeanor toward Prince Viserys had changed as well. Where he had been distant and inattentive His Grace now began doting on his son and setting aside whatever he was doing when he interacted with the boy. Barristan recalled how Prince Viserys first reacted to his newly reinvigorated father. At first the Prince didn’t recognize him since he was used to the King’s former appearance. Viserys only reacted when he heard his father’s voice and the King affectionately hugged him. Aerys began taking to see the Ancient Targaryen relics and Valyrian artifacts within the Red Keep explaining the histories behind each item. Barristan smiled to himself when he saw father and son laughing together and bonding.  
  
  
What surprised Barristan even more was that the King took an active role in Viserys’s education where he often questioned his son about the various subjects he learned, and if Viserys answered questions correctly, then King Aerys rewarded him with sweets such as lemon cakes or tarts. The King never did this with Rhaegar whom he always had a very uneasy relationship with. Barristan mused that this was the King’s way of compensating for all the lost opportunities he had with Prince Rhaegar. Indeed in his youth His Grace was quite distant with his eldest son and was very displeased with Rhaegar’s bookish ways and obsession with prophecy. To Barristan it seemed that the King saw his own father in his eldest son whose obsession with prophecy forced him into a loveless marriage with his sister-wife Rhaella. But with Prince Viserys Aerys was free to mold his son in any way he wished.  
  
  
The Prince experienced a great change in demeanor after he spent time with his father. Where the prince who was once timid and cowered behind his mother’s skirts now was outspoken and projected confidence. Indeed the Queen was most pleased with her son’s change in demeanor.  
  
  
Where His Grace truly changed was in regards was in regards to Queen. Before when Aerys was mad with lust he forced himself upon the Queen defiling her. In these moments the King seemed more beast than man with his loud grunts and snarls. And the sounds emanating from the royal bedchamber made it seem as though a wild beast was eating Her Grace. But after the King’s collapse, all these things abruptly stopped. In fact the King seemed to altogether do his best to avoid his wife, preferring to sleep in separate quarters within the royal apartments and scheduling his visits with Prince Viserys when the Queen was occupied with other things. And in court functions that mandated the presence of the Royal Couple the King seemed awkward in these matters. And when Barristan caught his looks at the Queen they seemed to be more of guilt rather that of insanity and lust that was there previously.  
  
  
Though Barristan was delighted by the new change in developments, he still retained a sense of skepticism about His Grace’s behavior. The King in his madness was unpredictable and despite his previously ragged appearance, he was able to exude charm toward his courtiers and the commoners within the city as if he was their friend, until he turned on them, and ordered their arrest after which they were either tortured or burnt alive by wildfire depending on the King’s mood. Thus Barristan decided to keep his expectations low lest he be disappointed again by His Grace again.


	3. Chapter III

**Gerold I**

  
**280 AC, Small Council Chamber**  
  
Gerold was confused, apparently the King had collapsed and after he had awakened his demeanor had suddenly changed. For the past few weeks he hadn’t been in direct contact with the king since before his collapse as he had been sent to the Iron Islands as part of a royal envoy. This was in response to the complaints of some Reacher Lords about piracy among the Iron Born who were reported to lead raids on the coasts along the Western coast of the Reach and even as far as the North where a Stark fleet was non-existent, for all intents and purposes. But even the rogue Iron Born raiders knew better than to cross Tywin Lannister. Quellon Grejoy apparently had difficulty controlling some of his more traditional nobles who bristled at his more “Greenlander ways.” Gerold refused to believe this, but Lord Quellon had plausibly deniability and no direct proof of his wrongdoing. This allowed him to negotiate with the crown securing more autonomy and a decrease in taxes in exchange for clamping down on his vassals. Gerold hated this.  
  
  
The nobles were too powerful, forcing the crown to grant them concessions in exchange for them doing their duty. Such political conditions were simply unsustainable. Gerold hated to admit it but the Crown was slowly losing its power and influence with every passing year as the nobles grew more powerful and challenged the King’s authority. During the reign of his Grace’s grandfather they refused to enforce his laws and outright disobeyed them. The Crown was too weak to stand up to its vassals and Gerold knew that it was only a matter of time before some ambitious House tried to usurp the Targaryens or reduce them to mere puppets in their schemes for power. And though Gerold was a scion of the ancient and proud noble House Hightower, he had long since abandoned his roots. He was a Kingsguard now, and when he donned the white cloak he swore a vow to the King. The petty squabbles of the other lords were beyond him now as his duty was now to serve the King and his interests even if they were against that of his own house.  
  
  
However Gerold held hope that a wise and strong King could reverse this trend, and bring about order and justice for the people: both noble and commoner alike. But King Aerys the King he was stuck with was none of these things. In his youth he was vain and disinterested in governing his realm which he left to others, and then grew angry when his competent officials received credit and praise for keeping the realm prosperous and somewhat stable in the absence of royal authority. The tireless work of these competent officials would only go so far as, the absence of the Royal presence allowed the power hungry nobles to plot and scheme to sate their ambition. This all came to a head during the Defiance of Duskendale where the King’s men were killed and the King was taken hostage by Lord Darklyn. Gerold didn’t know what happened there, but he had heard that His Grace was beaten and tortured which triggered his madness. This didn’t help the Crown as His Grace was now more paranoid and delusional as ever. He practically isolated himself and young Prince Viserys within the Red Keep while he burns peasants for the smallest of infractions with Wildfire just to satisfy his newfound bloodlust and cruelty. While this was occurring the Realm lacked a strong ruler to unite it and steer it away from ruin. Luckily there was gallant Prince Rhaegar who was everything his father was not, and seemed as the perfect king. After all Rhaegar was not vain, nor prone to bouts of cruelty like his father. In fact he was both a warrior and a learned man looking like the second coming of Jaehaerys “the Conciliator.” And while Gerold was loyal solely to the King, he wished that Aerys would simply die so that he could serve a more worthy and virtuous ruler.  
  
  
Suddenly a messenger burst into the chamber announcing the arrival of His Grace and all the Council members arose and stood at attention. He noticed that Lord Tywin looked annoyed, as he was likely expecting a fresh new rounds of slights and derision from King Aerys. But the visage of His Grace shocked everyone for the King where he was once mercurial and uncouth in appearance suddenly appeared regal and clean. The King hadn’t appeared like this in years. But everyone was forced out of their shock when the King was seated and gestured for the meeting to continue as usual.  
  
  


**Aerys III**

  
**280 AC, Small Counil Chamber**  
  
As I walked into the Small Council Chamber everyone’s eyes widened as large as saucers. Indeed I savored every moment of their stupefaction, and though I presented myself as stoic and regal I was sneering at them from inside. Here old Aerys and I were in agreement. I know for sure that Tywin noticed it, but whatever his reaction his reaction was, he looked indifferent refusing to show weakness in front of me. No matter the Old Lion still thinks he’s in charge, but he will soon be cast down and humbled just like how his proud ancestor Loren Lannister was before mine: the glorious Conqueror. For I am a Dragon, and Dragons feast on all lesser prey. Besides when lesser creatures like the Lion, Stag or the Wolf dare to wrestle with the Dragon as its equal they always inevitably end up burned.  
  
  
As soon as I was seated Lord Qarlton Chelsted my Master of Coin immediately took the opportunity to try to debrief me in on what the council was discussing probably in an attempt to earn more of my favor. Though he was a bit of a sycophant, he was highly skilled and most importantly loyal Master of Coin, so I let him speak. I also noticed that while he was speaking he attempted to slip in his own pet programs that were not on the current agenda.  
  
  
“That is not relevant to the current affairs of state,” Tywin said curtly causing Lord Qarlton to shrink back into his chair.  
  
  
“No that is quite alright. Please continue Lord Qarlton, I find this to be quite relevant to the current discussion about the state of the realm,” I said looking directly at Tywin.  
  
  
By God this is fun, no wonder Aerys got off on trolling Tywin. And by doing this right now I was able to assert my authority over the court. While this was enjoyable, pissing off Tywin was a double edge sword.  
  
  
And Aerys pissing off Tywin for no reason was honestly one of the dumbest thing that Aerys had ever done. Tywin was arguably his most powerful and most dangerous vassal. The Man was not only competent, but Aerys’s best friend. It’s hard to believe how close these two were. Apparently the friendship between the two was enough that Aerys had Tywin knight him at the Stepstones during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Why Aerys decided to make an enemy out of Tywin “slight me or my House and I will wipe your entire line off the face of the Earth” Lannister is simply beyond me. But no the spoiled idiot had to lust after Joanna, Tywin’s wife and the one thing that made him keep in touch with his humanity and most importantly the only thing that truly made him smile. Aerys was the King of Westeros! He could have easily found any other bride or mistress for himself. He could have even freed himself from his loveless marriage with Rhaella had he took a page out of his father’s book and married out of “love” securing an alliance with a stronger vassal to rectify House Targaryen’s diminished power and luster. But the fool couldn’t be bothered to even do that.  
  
  
Tywin’s administration of the Westerlands was so great that Westermen ranging from highborn to commoner both feared and respected the name Tywin Lannister and followed his command out of obligation or fear. Tywin’s reorganization of the Westerlands also could have been imported as a model of governance for the Seven Kingdoms. The Westerlands had a standing force equipped by Lannister gold supported by an excellent logistical system and infrastructure which made troop deployment all the more easier. Then there was also the fact that nobles also provided their own levies as reinforcements to the main Lannister force swelling its size on paper. This could easily have been gradually implemented over Aerys’s 20 years of rule, but the fool squandered this. Not to mention that he got his cousin and other best friend: Steffon Baratheon killed which politically and militarily isolated him since Tywin Lannister now hated his guts. This makes my job now much more difficult, and made me despise Aerys even more since he had a hand dealt to him, but refused to do anything with it dooming his House and causing his two children to live as paupers on the run in Essos for over a decade.  
  
  
The relationship between Aerys and Tywin is unsalvageable at this point. And Tywin is probably my most formidable geopolitical obstacle to weakening the feudal structure and bring order to this unruly continent. So fabricating some pretext that would force him to resign is something at the top of my list. But the Old Lion won’t go down without a fight and…  
  
  
“Your grace what do you think? I think a full audit of the Kingdom’s finances and a continent wide census would do wonders to improve taxation.”  
  
  
I was interrupted from my ruminations and was now had to make a decision. But a royal census and an audit was something I was going to suggest, but Qarlton beat me to the punch. This is why I keep him around. “A most excellent proposal Lord Qarlton, you have my authorization to proceed with this unless of course we have any objections. Tywin do you have anything to add?”  
  
  
“No your grace I am in full agreement with Lord Qarlton in regards to this manner,” Tywin replied. Of course he is in agreement. He probably sees this as another opportunity to extend Lannister influence over the government and Court. No this is not going to happen, for I’ll make sure to have the civil servants answer to me from here on out.  
  
  
“Good, then there shall be no more discussion on the matter. Lord Qarlton as soon as this meeting is adjourned you shall make the necessary preparations for this. Now let us move on to another topic.”  
  
  
“Understood your grace,” Lord Qarlton replied.  
  
  
“Now we shall move on to the matter of trade and the living conditions within the city itself. It is high time that something must be done about the city’s stench. Our capital is called King’s Landing, but it is a city unfit for any ruler. The city has been constructed without regard for proper aesthetics and organization, and while the stench is tolerable near the Red Keep, the rest of my subjects within the city walls are still suffering from the foul stench. The ancient sewer system built by my ancestor Jaehaerys has been in a state of disrepair for well over a century in addition to the peasants being cramped together in unsatisfactory living conditions. It is a perfect recipe for the spread of disease and widespread unrest. And the Kingsroad is in suc.h a state of disrepair in places like the North that regular travel is severely hindered”  
  
  
My councilors were taken aback by this, and they probably expected one of Aerys’s overambitious schemes that he never committed to.  
  
  
“And in regards poor living conditions within the city my plan details a full scale urban renewal of Flea Bottom and the more ancient parts of the city. An example to illustrate the scale of this is for the immediate demolition of the remnants of the Dragon Pit. The fee space can serve as land for more housing developments and business districts that create far more orderly and manageable arrangements. In addition to this, the sewers will have to be completely overhauled and in some cases sections have to be rebuilt from the ground up. To better facilitate all of this the population of Flea Bottom will have to be expelled from the city and given temporary living arrangements outside its walls.  
  
  
To give you a better understanding of what I intend, you will all be receiving a brief set of pamphlets answering all of your concerns about logistics and financing.”  
  
  
I then snapped my fingers and a group of royal pages entered the Small Council Chamber and distributed the pamphlets to my Councilors.  
  
  
Lord Qarlton’s eyes widened as when he’s reading what I presume to be the expenses report section. “You..Your Grace! The expenses of this project and the sheer scale of it will place a tremendous strain on the treasury. The cost of procuring the listed alone will…”  
  
  
“That is why this is a long term project,” I replied. “There also other means of financing. For example if you turn to section 3 page 10, you will see that one suggest method of financing was the conscription of peasants and convicts in exchange for commuted sentences to help build parts of the city. This will provide the peasants with extra funds that they could then use to buy more bread or other goods that increase economic activity. Furthermore once lower cost Housing developments are built, they can be leased to the commoners who built them, which provides another stream of income into the royal coffers.”  
  
  
As I elaborated more of my plan for the financing my reconstruction of the capital, and my other plans for the city, Lord Qarlton was practically beaming showering me in my name with many praises while the other Council members sat in shock. I don’t think any of them expected something like this.  
  
  
“Review these reports and then we will discuss their content at length during the next Small Council meeting. And since there is nothing else this meeting is adjourned.”  
  
  
After everyone started leaving Varys then said, “Your Grace Lord Stannis has arrived from Storm’s End as per your summons.”  
  
  
“Good. I will meet him in the throne room. Gather my retinue and all the courtiers and we will receive him as traditional protocol dictates,” I replied.  
  
  
“Yes your grace,” Varys replied.

Author's Note:

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Pleas feel free to comment below. Any feedback is welcome.


	4. Chapter IV

**Stannis I**  
  
  
 **280 AC King’s Landing Harbor**  
  
  
Stannis hated the Capital. It’s abominable stench assaulted his nostrils ever since he was within sight of the harbor. He had been to his city before with his father and brother in his youth, and one of the only things he remembered from that trip was the city’s smell. He would have honestly preferred to avoid this city, but he and his brother Renly were here by a Royal Summons from the King himself. Stannis did not know what business the King has with him or Renly since Robert was the Lord of Storm’s End. Though he was being fostered at the Vale under Lord Jon Arryn’s tutelage, Lord Estermont their grandfather, was the Lord Regent of the Stormlands and Castellan of Storm’s End. If anything the King should have summoned him if he wanted to discuss matters regarding the Stormlands. When Stannis asked Maester Cressen about the summons, he said that the King likely wanted to see him and Renly. After all King Aerys and his father were cousins. They were also inseparable in their youth.  
  
  
But Stannis found this statement to be odd. If the King and his father were so close, how come after his father died the King hadn’t even acknowledged it. It was Kinf Aerys who sent his father on that accursed voyage to the Free Cities. This resulted in his father and mother drowning while he and his brother watched helplessly. There had to be another reason.  
  
  
Stannis was interrupted from his musings after Renly started tugging on his shirt and complaining.  
  
“Stannis it reeks here! Why does King’s Landing smell like this?”  
  
  
“It’s the sewers Renly. They’ve been in disrepair for so long,” Stannis said curtly.  
  
  
“Besides, it will get better when we’re within the confines of the Red Keep. I expect you not to make a fool out of yourself in front of the King. Do you understand Renly?”  
  
  
“Yes Stannis,” said Renly.  
  
  
After their ship was docked in the harbor, they were received by a group of armed men on plate armor. One of them wore the distinct white armor of the Kingsguard. Stannis recognized him as Ser Barristan Selmy as he was a knight of the Stormlands.  
  
  
“Greetings Lord Stannis. On behalf of His Grace King Aerys I welcome you to the Capital. I trust that your voyage here was without issue?” Ser Barristan said.  
  
  
“It was, but I’m curious to why we are being recieved with such heavy security. Are there any new political developments that I am not aware of?” Stannis asked.  
  
  
“These men are here for your safety,” Ser Barristan replied. “Unfortunately there has been a recent rise in criminal activity in the streets, and it is for this reason that the King had charged us with escorting you safely to the Red Keep.”  
  
  
“Ser Barristan did the King tell you why he summoned us?” Stannis asked.  
  
  
“Unfortunately His Grace did not tell me, but perhaps you could ask him yourself when you arrive at the Red Keep.  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 **Red Keep Throne Room**  
  
  
As they approached the guided doors of the throne room, they were stopped by a royal Paige who told them to wait while he announced their presence to the King and his court.  
  
  
After a couple of minutes he heard the Paige say, “presenting Lord Stannis and Lord Renly of House Baratheon to His Grace King Aerys the second of his name!”  
  
  
The doors to the throne room then opened and Ser Barristan signaled for him to enter.  
  
  
Upon entering the throne room Stannis was greeted by the visage of the King and his court. The King wasn’t at all like the rumors made him seem. From what he’d heard His Grace went insane after Duskendale. He was said to have long dirty fingernails and scraggly beard. But here the King was clean shaven and appeared well groomed. From the peasants he heard whispers about the King burning people with pitches of wildfire near his throne. None of that was here. In fact the Throne room was lavishly furnished with new tapestries and artworks with subjects ranging from the Conquest of Westeros, The Young Dragon’s Dornish Campaign, and the destruction of the Blackfyres. Indeed Stannis couldn’t help himself from admiring the craftsmanship of the tapestries. The Dragons depicted in them were lifelike and indeed fearsome much like the Skulls of the various Targaryen Dragons hung in the throne room.  
  
  
Stannis noticed that Renly was frightened by the various skulls, so he gently reassured his brother that the Dragons were long dead, and they would not eat him.  
  
  
The Throne Room was however packed as the various Lords and Ladies of the Gallery filled the seats in the gallery and surrounding places within the throne room itself. It seemed that some sort of ceremony was Royal ceremony was in order, and this made Stannis nervous as he wasn’t informed of this. The King however was staring directly at him and his brother. His purple eyes were focused and it made the King seem like he was studying some sort of specimen. Stannis thus resolved himself to make sure that he got every bit of etiquette and court protocol correctly so that he did not embarrass himself and his house.  
  
  
As Stannis and his party made it to the foot of the Iron Throne, Stannis noticed that the Hand of the King was curiously absent from this. He also noticed a small boy with silver hair and purple eyes much like the King himself who he knew could only be the young Prince Viserys. But based on what Maester Cressen had told him the Young Prince was supposed to be shy and prone to hiding behind his mother’s skirts, but instead he was standing on the right hand side of the King with a proud and confident visage. Indeed upon seeing Renly, the Prince’s smiled as if he was relieved that someone his age was now in the palace.  
  
  
Stannis had heard about the King being extremely protective of the Second Prince. King Aerys perhaps out of his paranoia stemming from Duskendale infamously kept the Prince confined to the Red Keep during his own nameday tourneys, and during his brother: Prince Rhaegar’s marriage to Princess Elia Martell.  
  
Curiously enough Stannis noted that Queen Rhaella was not present near her son. Instead she was present in the Gallery among the other noble ladies of the King’s Court. She had worn none of her fine clothes or regalia, and looked like an ordinary noblewoman from the Crownlands. It was hard to spot her, and he only did so because his father had introduced him to Her Grace many years ago. Only back then the Queen seemed happy and content, but here the Queen seemed sad and melancholy. Had some sort of rift happened between the King and the Queen? Whatever it was, Stannis resolved to keep a low profile to avoid getting himself into unnecessary trouble.  
  
  
Once Stannis and his men arrived in front of the King, they knelt while Ser Barristan and his men lined up on both sides of the throne as if they were in formation for a battle or threat against the King.  
  
  
“Arise” the King said to Stannis and Renly.  
  
  
“Do you know why I have summoned you here?”  
  
  
“No your Grace,” both Stannis and Renly replied simultaneously.  
  
  
“I summoned both of you because we are family of course!” the King exclaimed.  
  
  
Aerys then motioned at Renly and said to him “come hither child.”  
  
  
Renly then looked at Stannis who nodded and then climbed up the steps of the Iron Throne to where the King sat. The King then motioned for Renly to sit on his lap and said.  
  
  
“You look exactly like Cousin Steffon did when he was a boy,” Aerys said as his eyes widened in amazement.  
  
  
“I…I do?” Renly croaked nervously. “I...I don’t really remember my father or mother because they died when I was but a babe,” he said somberly.  
  
  
Stannis saw the King’s expression darken into a scowl as he remarked “it was entirely my fault! I never should have sent him on that damned voyage to Essos! Steffon’s death was my fault, and as a result I deprived you both of your father.”  
  
  
Stannis and most of the court was shocked by this public display of remorseless from the King. The sounds of the courtiers’ whispers filled the room until the King began to speak again. Indeed Prince Viserys was staring agape at his father.  
  
  
“Lord Stannis, can you find it in your heart to forgive this fool of a King?” the King said with his voice trembling.  
  
  
Stannis found himself at a loss for words at this point. He did not expect the King to act this way. He never believed his father’s praises of his cousin, after all he didn’t even acknowledge his own father’s death, nor did he even offer his condolences to himself and his brothers. He had expected haughtiness or arrogance, but not this. Saying nothing would make the King look bad, and he would shame his house and his father’s memory so he did his duty and said, “Your grace there is nothing to forgive. What happened to my father was tragic accident that you had no part in. Neither of us hold you responsible, nor do we bear you any ill will. House Baratheon has always faithfully served House Targaryen, and we shall continue to do so in perpetuity.”  
  
The King seemingly pleased by these words said “I thank you my dear boy for your kind and gracious words.” The King then looked at Renly and then said “my dear child Renly, I haven’t introduced you to Prince Viserys yet. Viserys say hello to your cousin Lord Renly Baratheon.”  
  
  
Viserys waved and greeted him, and King Aerys gestured to Renly to walk down the steps of the Iron Throne and meet Viserys.  
  
  
“Now Stannis my boy, the reason I have summoned you here is to continue the spirit of friendship between both our houses. Your father and I were brothers in all but name, and after communicating with your grandfather Lord Estermont, he has consented to have Lord Renly fostered in the Red Keep with Prince Viserys.”  
  
  
Prince Viserys seemed delighted by the news and asked, “Father may I show Lord Renly around the Red Keep”  
  
  
“Of course Viserys! Ser Barristan escort and keep watch over them while they tour the palace, and have Queen Rhaella guide them,” the King commanded.  
  
  
“It will be done your Grace,” Ser Barristan said.  
  
  
After this the Queen then walked from the gallery and left with the children and Ser Barristan. Stannis however noticed the pained expression that the King had as his eyes followed Queen Rhaella as she walked out of the Throne Room.  
  
  
“Now Lord Stannis you are currently serving as a squire under your Lord Grandfather is that correct?”  
  
  
“Yes your Grace,” Stannis replied.  
  
  
“After speaking with Lord Estermont he agreed to my proposition to have you squire under me,” said the King.  
  
  
“Y…Your G…Grace,” Stannis stuttered. There is no such precedence for this. “I am unworthy of the honor of squiring under you.”  
  
  
“Nonsense,” said the King dismissively. “While it is a bit unorthodox, I had Grandmaester Pycelle check to see if this broke established customs, and he couldn’t find explicitly prohibiting it. Plus your Grandfather Lord Ormund Baratheon earned his knighthood within these walls. Therefore I am taking you into my service as a squire.”  
  
  
“Thank you Your Grace,” Stannis replied.  
  
  
After this Aerys had his court dismissed, and then said to Stannis “Let’s take a walk. There are a great many things to discuss especially about the nature of Kings Landing. Ser Hightower have your men escort us while we travel to my study. I don’t want any rats to overhear us.”  
  
  
“It will be done my King,” said Ser Gerold Hightower.  
  
  
Stannis did as he was told and followed the King out of the Throne Room with the Kingsguard and a contingent of Gold Cloaks in tow.  
  


**Aerys IV  
**

**Maegor's Secret Tunnels  
**  
After leading Stannis into my study I then had the other Goldcloaks whom I knew to be less reliable to stand guard outside my room and prevent anyone from entering. They did not need to hear my private conversations and machinations. Ser Gerold on the other hand was a man I knew to be loyal to me rather than Rhaegar. While Barristan was loyal, he was likely to be a Rhaegar sympathizer based his feeling towards from both the books and show. That’s why I gave him the duty of guarding Prince Viserys and Renly. Perhaps if I can get the two to befriend each other House Targaryen will have more allies. Take that STAB alliance! Though Robert is a wild card that I must be cautious of. Hopefully if I can get Stannis on my side then I can use him against his brother like how Philippe II Augustus supported Richard the Lionheart of England against his father Henry II, and how he later supported John Lackland against Richard.  
  
Thanks to the Targaryens having their own archive, I was able to have a detailed map of all the various tunnels built by Maegor’s himself. Maybe this was how Varys mapped out the tunnels in cannon. That far eunuch likely pilfered the Targaryen archives and artifact collections. I did some digging into the origin of this book, and as it turns out Aegon IV used the tunnels to smuggle in his mistresses. Daeron II and later BloodRaven began mapping out the tunnels further in fear of the Blackfyres. Daemon I nearly won after all. I had only found this by accident. Jaeherys II my father had apparently died before being able to divulge its existence to Aerys. I didn’t even have the chance to go through this thing, so who knows what’s in here.  
  
The main reason that I even came in here I that there is a secret entrance from here into Maegor’s Secret Tunnels. It was likely built as a means for the King to have men sneak out important documents in the event of an enemy siege. I memorized some of the main routes and I eventually plan on employing loyal peasants to staff them and maintain them. Based on what I’ve read so far some sections are in disrepair or have caved in entirely. This atlas or manuscript is a great deal out of date. But as for Stannis and me I had him walk with me to a remote location so we wouldn’t be followed. I also posted Ser Gerold to keep watch.  
  
“Do you know what this place is Stannis?”  
  
“Is this one of Maegor’s Secret Tunnels?” he asked.  
  
“Yes it is, I replied.” “The only reason why we’re down here is to discuss a matter of great importance where no prying eyes can see us. Now before I can discuss anything with you I need you to swear that whatever we discuss here will not be divulged to anyone. Not even to your own family or friends. Such is the nature of this secret that if word gets to the wrong ears, both of our lives will be at stake.”  
  
“Your grace you are the King surely everyone knows that you are the ultimate ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Whatever threat you fear cannot be large enough to threaten House Targaryen,” said Stannis.  
  
“Look around you my boy, the Targaryens are at their weakest point since then Doom destroyed Valyria, now we don’t even have Dragons to save us!” the King exclaimed. My Grandfather went and blew himself up along with the rest of my house leaving House Targaryen to just me Rhaella, Viserys, Rhaenys, and my fool of a son Rhaegar. Even now as we speak a vast conspiracy is brewing that threatens he order in Westeros. This is why I beseech you to tell no one about what we discuss here. Have I made myself clear?”  
  
“Yes your Grace, I Stannis of the House Baratheon swear to maintain a vow of silence in regards to your secrets. It is my sacred duty as your loyal subject,” Stannis replied.  
  
“Wonderful. You know unlike your idiot brother who’s likely the second coming of the Laughing Storm, you possess proper wit. Much like your father before you,” said. It looked like Stannis likely agreed with me. After all Robert already did have a bastard child and tales of his drinking and whoring have even spread to my ears. Stannis likely harbors feelings of resentment towards him especially over the Proudwing fiasco where Robert bullied and poked fun at Stannis. The boy here likely already has a huge chip on his shoulder. And if I play my cards right it’s likely something I can exploit into moulding Stannis into my Iron Fist: my own Darth Vader of sorts I guess. He seems to be receptive to my fatherly personality, and Aerys before I took over had a natural gift at using his charm to get people to do what I want. So I’ll have to tap into that if all else fails. The problem is that Aerys will likely try to re-emerge and retake control of this body. I won’t let that happen as that spoiled idiot caused so many people to die! And I’ll be damned if I go down at the hands of some insane pyromaniac.  
  
“Based on my observations of you possess a strong will and a deep devotion to your duty, and those are both admirable qualities.”  
  
“Thank you your Grace,” Stannis said.  
  
“Your father’s steadfast loyalty and devotion to House Targaryen was one of his greatest virtues. But it’s also why he was murdered,” I said.  
  
Stannis’s eyes widened in shock. “Y..Your G...Grace, that is....impossible! I was there when he died watching his ship break apart due to a storm,” Stannis stammered in disbelief.  
  
“Think my child, think. I know you’re smarter than this,” I said in a reassuring manner. “You and I both know that your Father was my most ardent supporter and one of the key pillars holding up my throne. His devotion to the Crown and his incorruptibility while admirable made him many enemies among the corrupt here.”  
  
“But what about the voyage to Essos you sent him on?” asked Stannis. “He went looking for a Valyrian bride. He didn’t find one and sailed back home in disgrace.”  
  
Looks he needs further convincing. Perhaps I can use Aerys’ charm to max out my persuasiveness.  
“What if I told you that your father had indeed found a Valyrian bride from Essos?” Stannis simply looked at me confused.  
  
“Think Stannis. Who were the main nobles fought alongside me during the Blackfyre Rebellions?”  
  
“It was my father and Tywin Lannister,” Stannis said.  
  
“Do you know what caused the rift between myself and Lord Tywin Lannister?" I asked Stannis. "It's practically an open secret here in court, but since the last time you were here was many years ago, you probably would not know."  
  
"Based on the rumors Your Grace, I can only assume the issue was about of Prince Rhaegar's marriage," Stannis said.  
  
"Your assumption is correct," I stated. "But there is more to this tale. The friendship between your father, myself, and Lord Tywin was cemented when we all fought together at the Stepstones during the fifth and final Blackfyre Rebellion. Lord Tywin and I had been close enough that I had him knight me. But then his ambition grew so much so that he plots to usurp the throne from me!”  
  
Stannis then said, “but Lord Tywin has been hand for nearly twenty years. Surely if he were to-“  
  
“He’s been playing the long game just like how he waited for the Reynes and Castameres!” I yelled. “His intentions were apparent when he left me to die at Duskendale. He wasn’t working with my treacherous son Rhaegar to depose me. Oh but my fool of son is too dumb to know that once Tywin had a grandson he would kill both of us and rule through him as a puppet.”  
  
Stannis’s eyes widened in realization and he said “was this why my father died?”  
  
“Your father was a great man my dear boy. He was the only man I could trust. I had sent him to Essos to search for a Valyrian bride Independent of the Lords of Westeros. This would have simultaneously deprived Rhaegar of a regional ally while preventing Tywin from gaining a Lannister puppet in line for the throne.”  
  
“But my father didn’t find a Valyrian bride,” said Stannis.  
  
“But that’s where you’re wrong my boy, your father had indeed found a nobleman’s daughter from Volantis. Steffon and I had kept it secret from the court in the hopes that Tywin wouldn’t have her killed. Steffon then had the idea to whisk her away to the Stormlands away from the clutches of Tywin. But your father’s ship was sabotaged after re-supplying and Kings Landing. Thanks to this Tywin was then free to propose a match between his daughter Cersei and my son Rhaegar. I of course refused and married Rhaegar to the distant Elia Martell. Dorne is too distant and does not possess enough resources to assert their dominance over the continent unlike that of the Westerlands or Reach.”  
  
Stannis simply stood there processing what I told him, and I kept my fingers crossed hoping that this lie would work. And after the longest 3 minutes of my life he then asked, “if this isn’t true why not tell Robert? He is the Lord of the Stormlands.”  
  
“Because that would lead to ruinous war child. The other Houses balk at the Iron Throne paying lip service to its decrees. House Targaryen is weak, it cannot offer marriage alliances like Tywin can. And even then assuming I won which is unlikely, the Kingdom would fragment even more undoing all which you Father sought to achieve. The only way to seek justice for your father is by slowly chipping away at the Lions influence isolating from the other Lords.”  
  
“Do you understand now Stannis?” I asked him.  
  
“Yes your Grace,” he said.  
  
“Then will you help me restore order to our land and help seek justice for your father and fulfill his dream?”  
  
Stannis started grinding his teeth in rage and said, “the Dragon and the Stag humbled the proud lion three hundred years ago, we shall do so again Your Grace.”  
  
Inwardly I was grinning. With enough effort I can mold Stannis into my very own Vader. If he shows enough political acumen I might even make him my Hand the King.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to comment below to share your thoughts. Any form of feedback is welcome. I'd also be happy to answer any questions you guys have about this fic as well.


	5. Chapter V

**Rhaella I**

  
  
**280 AC, Red Keep Throne Room**  
  
  
Rhaella was simultaneously relieved and utterly terrified. Her husband's abuse had stopped abruptly. No more did he force himself upon her in his madness and lust. Aerys's attacks and beatings had stopped leaving her without wounds to hide anymore, but the scars in her mind were still present. In the depths of her mind she wondered if this was all the calm before the storm where Aerys was planning his next set of tortures to inflict upon her, or freedom from her suffering. It was her fault that she couldn't deliver any sons to Aerys. Every day she had prayed to the gods for relief and aid, only to feel silence. The gods were probably cursing their shameful union she surmised to herself. Perhaps that’s why she had such misfortune with bearing children to Aerys. But when Aerys’s abuse had suddenly stopped, she surmised that her prayers had been answered this time, or perhaps this was another one of their cruel games that they liked to play with her. The only joy in her life was her dear boy Viserys whom she vowed to protect from Aerys's madness and cruelty. Aerys in his madness had driven off Rhaegar. She saw bitter and melancholy her son became after Aerys drove him away from them. She hoped that the gods would hear only prayer that her son would be spared the horrors of this cruel world.  
  
  
Lately she heard new things from her servants. Apparently the King had suddenly collapsed and had woken up as his old self again. Based on their accounts of events he seemed like the way he was before Duskendale. To make matters more puzzling, he had taken a much more active role in governing the realm. This did not make any sense to her since she knew that Aerys in his boyhood had shirked away any responsibility and tried passing off his duties to others. This was the very reason he made Lord Tywin his Hand of the King, Rhaella mused. She had heard nothing but praises from the Royal Court describing Aerys as a wise and prudent ruler. Out of all the years she had known her brother-husband, this was the first time she had heard him described as wise. Indeed she had thought this to be simple flattery until the peasantry began singing praises about the “good and just” King Aerys. Up until a few weeks ago he had been burning them alive with Wildfire and laughing as they screamed in agony before forcing himself upon her in his mad lust for blood and her flesh.  
  
  
The behavior of the peasantry and the other nobles truly baffled her and made her wonder if madness had taken the entire capital. Even her own son Viserys started talking to her about the changes in Aerys. According to Viserys, Aerys had gotten rid of his beard and his long and twisted fingernails or claws as he put it with his childlike imagination. Aerys had refused to bathe or let any blade within his proximity after Duskendale. Rhaella prayed to the gods that her husband would have her sanity restored after she heard this, but she still mentally prepared herself for Aerys’s abuse. What surprised her more was her son’s description of Aerys’s newfound appreciation for academic pursuits. He had even began taking an active role in Viserys’s education and began showing him around the Red Keep. Viserys even described how the King even let him pick out books from his own study to read. This surprised her as Aerys had always been one who distasted reading or the academics as pursuits of the Grey Rats of the Citadel. He even mocked their father and Rhaegar for spending his time pouring over dusty tomes as he put it. She could not understand what caused this change.  
  
  
When she tried seeking out Aerys in his chambers and his study, she was barred entry and turned away by the Kingsguard and his personal retinue of Knights. They would always give excuses saying that His Grace was busy with the affairs of state and would see no visitors. She didn’t dare think of using her authority as Queen as she feared it would re-ignite Aerys’s wrath upon her. If she did know any better she would have thought that Aerys was avoiding her. Whenever she tried approaching him when he was walking throughout the palace, she would always miss him by a couple of seconds. It was as if he knew she was approaching.  
  
  
Now she was in the Throne Room seated in the Royal Gallery with all the other Court Ladies. She wore a modest dress and opted to not wear most of her ornate jewelry or Crown so she would not stand out in front of the Crowd. Indeed it seemed that most courtiers did not seem to notice her. They were all pre-occupied with talk of the King and his new changes in demeanor.  
  
Rhaella was interrupted from her thoughts when a Royal Paige entered the throne room, and proclaimed, “announcing the arrival of His Grace Aerys the second of his name Lord and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, King of the Rhoynar, King of the Andals, and the First Men.”  
  
  
Rhaella watched as Aerys and his retinue slowly approached the Iron Throne. Among them was Prince Viserys who Rhaella noted, looked more confident and regal in his bearing. Rhaella however was astounded by the appearance of Aerys. The rumors and court gossip were apparently true. Aerys had gotten rid of his long unkempt beard and had his long and dirty fingernails clipped. Indeed he looked decades younger. Though he was still quite frail in appearance as he hadn’t left the Red Keep in years. The way Aerys carried himself in front of the court also stunned her. Where he was once brash and arrogant he appeared cold and stern. Indeed she noted that Aerys looked much like Tywin Lannister when he sat the Throne in Aerys’s absence. She also noted that Aerys didn’t cut himself upon the throne like he usually did, nor did he slouch. Instead he sat completely upright and on edge as if embodying the words of the Conqueror that a King should not sit easy on his throne of power. Rhaella had never seen Aerys in this manner and she wondered what caused this change in her husband. In her heart she hoped that the gods had answered her prayers and that Aerys had returned to sanity.  
  
  
After going through the mundane affairs of state, where Aerys held open court for the peasantry and the nobility, a Royal Paige interrupted the King and announced the arrival of Lord Stannis Baratheon and Lord Renly Baratheon. Rhaella like most of the court did not understand the reason for this visit. After all Aerys never shed a tear for Steffon. Rhaella distinctly remembered Aerys cursing Steffon’s name and berating him as incompetent when Steffon failed to return with a Valyrian bride for Rhaegar. “Just what was Aerys up to?” Rhaella thought to herself.  
  
  
As Stannis and Renly approached the foot of the Iron Throne, Rhaella was able to catch a glimpse of Stannis’s face. She noted how he was the striking image of her cousin Steffon, though he looked more sullen and grim than Steffon at his age. Aerys then called for Renly to walk up the stairs of the throne. The poor child looked utterly terrified of the Iron Throne’s twisted blades and the skulls of the various Dragons her family once possessed. She remembered how terrified she felt when she first saw the Iron Throne and the nightmares she had about Dragons devouring her.  
  
  
Where Aerys stunned the court was when he started expressing sorrow over Steffon death publicly berating himself and asking for Stannis’s forgiveness. Rhaella saw the stunned look of the courtiers and soon whispers and murmurs spread like wild fire throughout the Throne Room after Stannis accepted the King’s apology. She noted that even her own son Viserys seemed confused by these developments.  
  
  
Aerys then started giving a speech about the history of friendship between House Taragaryen and House Baratheon. This speech moved many of the courtiers who looked in awe at Aerys’s newfound eloquence. The Aerys Rhaella knew was never this eloquent or clever. Aerys had employed a new Eunuch from Essos named Varys, so she wondered if that was who spoke these words into the King’s ear. Varys was a commoner from a distant land whose skill was recognized by a foreign King. Rhaella still never really trusted the fat eunuch. Something about him made her feel apprehensive. While he was polite and courteous he always was seen around Aerys speaking to him about plots and treason.  
  
  
Rhaella was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the voice of her son Viserys.  
  
  
“Father, may I show Lord Renly around the Red Keep?” said Viserys with eagerness.  
  
  
“Of course Viserys!” said the King.  
  
  
Aerys then turned his head towards Rhaella locking eyes with her, and she froze. It was the first time in weeks that he had finally acknowledged her. Though when she looked at Aerys’s face, she saw something completely different. Rhaella noticed that when he looked at her he looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Usually when Aerys looked at her it was with lust and madness. Before Duskendale Aerys generally looked upon her with scorn or that of general indifference. Neither of them had wanted their marriage. It was only by the compulsion of their father that they done so.  
  
“Rhaella, you will go and accompany Viserys and Lord Renly and guide through the Red Keep,” Aerys said.  
  
  
“Yes beloved husband,” said Rhaella.  
  
  
  
“Good,” Aerys said. He then turned his head to Ser Barristan and said, “Ser Barristan step forward.”  
  
  
Ser Barristan stood at attention before Aerys and he said to him, “I am charging you with escorting the Queen, Prince Viserys, and Lord Renly safely throughout the Red Keep.”  
  
  
“Yes your Grace. I shall see that no harm come to them,” he said.  
  
  
Rhaella then left with Viserys and Lord Renly with Ser Barristan following close behind them.  
  
  


**  
Stannis II**

  
  
**280 AC, King’s Landing Sewers**  
  
  
Stannis was enraged. The damned Tywin Lannister had murdered his father all for petty politics! To think that Lord Tywin would have the gall and such lust for power that he would murder his own childhood friend appalled him. After this information was revealed to him, he had wanted to storm the Tower of the Hand and run Lord Tywin through with his sword. Perhaps this was how his ancestor Lyonel Barathoen felt after Prince Duncan Targaryen broke his betrothal by marrying the commoner Jenny of Oldstones. He was eternally gratefully to King Aerys for revealing the truth of this conspiracy against him. It was still disheartening to hear that even the King's own son had turned against his father. He vowed to do his duty and serve his King loyally.  
  
  
After Stannis swore loyalty to King Aerys, the King with Ser Gerold in tow led him to a passageway to the city’s sewers. Once they arrived, they were met by a bearded man with a Flea Bottom accent.  
  
  
  
“Now Stannis there is someone here I would like you to meet,” said Aerys, “his name is Davos a smuggler familiar with the layout of the Flea’s Bottom.”  
  
  
  
“Greetings Your Grace and m’Lords,” Davos said.  
  
  
“My Lord,” said Stannis, “the proper pronunciation is My Lord.”  
  
  
“Apologies my Lord,” Davos said.  
  
  
“I tire of such meaningless grammatical conventions,” Aerys said. “Besides Stannis you will need to become more familiar with the vernacular and mannerisms of the commoners and peasantry for your next assignment.”  
  
  
“My next assignment?” Stannis asked the King. The King had taken him as his squire. He expected some form of martial training and education. “What sort of knightly task related to that of commoners?” he asked himself. Stannis surmised that this was some sort of lesson regarding chivalry.  
  
  
“Yes your task is to patrol the streets of Flea Bottom and observe your surroundings,” Aerys said. “I need you to make detailed observations about the state of the city and its underclass. I have also been receiving many complaints about corruption and neglect about the Gold Cloaks and city officials from the peasantry when I held open court. I need you to be my eyes and ears in this regard my boy. Can you do it?”  
  
  
Stannis was obligated to serve his King. He would serve him to the best of his ability. Plus as he had been walking through the streets earlier with Renly he had seen firsthand how rotten and decrepit the city became. Stannis then looked the King in the eyes and said, “I will carry out your commands to the best my ability Your Grace.”  
  
  
“Good,” said Aerys, “I intend to name you as my Lord Commander of the City Watch Stannis. Once I get a better understanding of the corruption and decay within this city, I will grant you my approval to wipe out any form of corruption and criminality within the city and Goldcloaks by any means necessary.”  
  
  
“Your Grace I am unworthy of the honor,” Stannis said. “There are far more experienced and capable men than myself at your disposal. I have never once commanded a group of men before nor led them into battle before,” he said.  
  
  
“But unlike those other people my boy, you possess and iron will and a strict set of convictions that you keep to just like your father before you,” said Aerys. “It’s what made him my most loyal and trusted ally and confidant. One of Steffon’s primary goals was to improve the lives of the people and to crackdown on corruption. He and Tywin before his arrogance grew, were united in the pursuit of eliminating corruption. Tywin of course saw it as a pragmatic means of eliminating his political rivals while Steffon genuinely did it out of the goodness of his heart. These other candidates whether nobleman or commoner plot and scheme to increase their power or influence. You are not like those men, and it is why you must continue the work of your father.”  
  
  
“I understand your Grace,” said Stannis.  
  
  
  
The King then took off a ring from his finger and gave it to Stannis saying, “this is my signet Ring. Should anyone seek to cause you trouble this would give you legal protection within the Capitol as being a man of the King.”  
  
  
Aerys then turned his head to Davos saying, “Upon completion of this task you will receive ten silver stags.”  
  
  
Stannis saw Davos’s eyes widen and he stuttered, “T…Ten Silver Stags!” He then saw the man prostrate himself before the King saying “thank you Your Grace for your generosity.”  
  
  
Aerys simply smirked and said, “Consider it a signing bonus for future employment. I will need a talented smuggler such as yourself in the wars to come.”  
  
  
Stannis was a bit apprehensive since the King had delegated to him an enormous amount of power. He had even granted him his signet ring which would theoretically give him legal immunity throughout the city. Lesser men would have simply misused these powers to satisfy their own avarice and desires. But Stannis was a dutiful and honorable man so he did not entertain such notions for a second.  
  
  
King Aerys was generally very welcoming and kind to him which surprised him. The rumors of what heard when entering the city were completely untrue. The King was slandered as a madman who burned the peasantry alive laughing in glee as they screamed in agony. But what he saw was a King trying his best to do his duty to the realm. The King genuinely cared about the peasantry and the people living within the city. He was also kind and courteous to Renly. Renly at first was terrified of meeting the King since he too like Stannis heard rumors of the King having a long and dirty beard with twisted and jagged fingernails he had fashioned into claws.  
  
  
The King even treated him as family and spoke so eagerly about his father as well. Stannis had to admit that he felt a genuine sense of kinship with the King. The King when speaking to him had often referred to him as his son. Whenever he interacted with Robert, he simply called him Stannis and the proceeded to mock or slight him. His brother chose that Northern fool Eddard Stark instead of his actual flesh and blood, and Stannis resented him for this. The incident with Proudwing stayed burned forever in his mind reminding of this fact.  
  
  
Stannis never really got to know his father after he was so heinously murdered by Tywin Lannister, a man his father thought his friend. Now the King was isolated without his father to protect him from the ambition of Lord Tywin. The King was a decent and honorable man seeking to improve the lives of his subjects much like his grandfather before him, but now ambitious fools were seeking to plot throw the Realm into anarchy and chaos. Stannis vowed he would protect the man that was the closest thing he had to a father, and that he would avenge his actual father and run a sword through Tywin Lannister’s bowels for his was the fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Please feel free to comment below.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Please feel free to comment below and share your thoughts/feedback on this chapter.

**Stannis III**

  
**280 AC**  
  
 **Flea Bottom, Kings Landing**  
  
  
  
Stannis hated this part of the city, for it was here that the city stench was the strongest, and was the most foul. It was here in these dirty streets that bands of unwashed peasants roamed and together in squalor, and their own filth. He remembered Maester Cressen’s lessons about the Spring Sickness and how it targeted crowded cities, and was surprised that some sort of disease outbreak hadn’t killed them all, as the city’s ancient sewage systems built nearly two centuries ago, had fallen into disrepair. Though there were some barely functional public utilities like the public fountains and wells that spewed brown and dirty sludge that was more often than not clumped with oil and other bits of filth. It was this that the peasants usually used to wash themselves and drink. Were his stomach made of weaker stuff, he would have vomited right here. But Stannis was not an ordinary man. He was a Baratheon in whose veins are the blood of the Ancient Durrandon Kings.  
  
  
  
As he was reflecting more on the state of the slums of Flea Bottom, it was here that he gained a new Respect for King Aerys. As the King seemed genuinely compassionate towards his subjects like he was to him, and wanted to help improve their lives by taking measures to address the many problems of the city. To Stannis, the current state of the Capital City symbolized the rot and decay of the Seven Kingdoms. King’s Landing was the head of the beast that was “the realm.” He saw the rot and corruption within this city, and thought that it likely permeated to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
  
  
His mind drifted to the manses and luxurious apartments that the nobles resided in, towering over the dismal hovel that the peasants dwelled in. This utterly disgusted him. While he himself generally was indifferent to lives the peasants, seeing them living in squalor such as this shocked him.  
  
  
  
“Perhaps this was what King Aegon V saw and tried to amend” Stannis thought to himself. He remembered his lessons about King Aerys’ grandfather. Though he noted that the way Maester Aemon framed it was that he tried to restrict some of the nobles’ rights. Though looking back on it all, with all the information he knew now, this was far from the case. King Aegon V having lived among the Smallfolk for years with Ser Duncan the Tall, likely sympathized with the peasantry and understood their grievances. The King set out to reform the Kingdom and improve their lives, but of course the over mighty nobles opposed him and refused to enforces his laws, if not outright declaring themselves in open rebellion against the Iron Throne.  
  
  
  
Then King Aerys appointed Tywin who worked to formally repeal all of King Aegon V’s edicts regarding the smallfolk. This officially recognized and sanctioned the status of these peasants which earned Tywin much popularity in the court. Tywin was an effective man, Stannis could not deny that, but he could see how the Lion’s own influence and corruption have spread with the lion’s claw clenching the ailing Dragon’s throat almost ready to strangle it to death. The city was teeming with Lannister toadies that much he could tell with the occasion Red Cloak seen walking in the streets.  
  
  
  
His own father Steffon Baratheon had tried to support the King and curb this corruption, but of course he was betrayed and murdered by Tywin Lannister who was likely praised and encouraged by the cabal of corrupt and depraved so called noblemen that infected this city like a disease eating away at its very heart and soul. With the way things were going, it would not be long before these nobles banded together to depose the King and replace him with his easily impressionable son. Before he had heard good things of Prince Rhaegar with the songs of bards praising him throughout the streets for his supposed generosity and kindness. But the King knowing his son exposed the prince’s duplicitous nature shattering the image of the Prince in his mind. The King now sits here alone and isolated, and now it’s a matter of time before he’s likely killed or overthrown by the impudent Prince who would depose the one man who is trying to help saving the Kingdom. On a personal note he noted that the man had shown affection and kindness to him much like his own father. Stannis vowed that he would protect the King and avenge his father vanquishing the Proud Old Lion once and for all.  
  
  
  
“And this is the Street of Silk my Lord,” Davos said to him interrupting him from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Stannis looked around and saw lewd women in brothels pining at drunken men leaving from the taverns on the other side of the street. Stannis snorted in disgust as he knew that these drunk fools likely spent away whatever little coin they earned on whores and ale while their families likely starved.  
  
  
  
“Robert would love this place,” Stannis said with a snort.  
  
  
  
“I beg your pardon my Lord?” said Davos.  
  
  
  
“This vice and crime ridden cesspool would see my elder brother in his element. As a matter of fact I can see him laughing and cling goblets with these men going into a brothel,” he said curtly.  
  
  
  
“Aye my Lord this is Flea Bottom, the lives here people lead are grueling, and for many folks this is the only entertainment or release they have from their sad and pathetic lives,” Davos said.  
  
  
  
“It seems you sympathize with these vagrants Davos” Stannis said.  
  
  
  
“Aye milord in another life this might have been my fate. I was born here in Kings landing much like this men. I however wanted something more so that my own son would not live in this way like I had, and my father before me had,” Davos said resolutely.  
  
  
  
“I suppose this is why you became a smuggler then?” Stannis asked him.  
  
  
  
“Yes Lord Stannis,” he said “work as a smuggler was much more rewarding than a life of hard labor here in Flea Bottom. The pay was quite lucrative as I had a knack for evading blockades and the authorities that allowed me to build up enough wealth for my sons.”  
  
  
  
“Your sons? So that is why you became a smuggler to help provide for them.”  
  
  
  
“Yes my Lord. But being a smuggler is not a very reputable trade, which leaves me on shaky footing no matter how much wealth I ear. But if I gain the King’s favor and a maybe even a knighthood, my family will be secure from living like this miserable lot here in Flea Bottom.”  
  
  
  
Stannis paused and looked introspectively at Davos. He gained a new perspective on him. Before he saw him as just a lowborn scum unworthy of the King’s favor. But now he learned that he was merely a simple man trying to do what was best for his family. Stannis could respect that, however a good act does not wash out a bad one, and men must be held accountable for all crimes they commit.  
  
  
  
“Davos,” Stannis said looking at him, “it seems I was wrong about you. You seem to a far more honest and reliable man than I gave you credit for. However one must be held accountable for his crimes. And I’m sure your work as a smuggler cost many other merchants their own property and in some cases their lives” Stannis said.  
  
  
  
“Yes Lord Stannis. I take full responsibility for everything I’ve done to get to where I am now, but I never partook in the actual piracy itself. I merely moved around whatever goods were needed to be transported,” Davos said standing firm in his convictions.  
  
  
  
“Very well Davos,” Stannis said, “If you are indeed successful and prove yourself worthy to be an able servant of the King, I shall request of the King that you should be pardoned for your past Crimes as a smuggler.”  
  
  
  
“Th…thank you my Lord,” Davos said at a loss for words.


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Please feel free to comment below
> 
> Edit:  
> I fixed the issue of the repeating chapter. Sorry about that guys.
> 
> If you guys are enjoying this fic, I plan on cross-posting my other Targaryen SI into Viserys Targaryen on this site as well in addition to a Code Geass fic I'm working on. I also have an Attack on Titan fic on this site if you guys are interested called: A Noble Son of Eldia.

**Aerys V**

  
**280 AC**

  
**Maegor’s Secret Tunnels, The Red Keep**

  
  
As I began walking with Ser Gerold back to my Solar which is what Westerosi call a person’s study, I began to reflect on all the various plans I’ve laid in motion in addition to future schemes and machinations I have yet to hatch and put into place. So far everything is going according to plan in regards to Stannis. The seeds of resentment towards his brother, and the Lannisters I have sown in Stannis using his massive chip on his shoulder looks as though it's bearing fruit. No doubt the loss of his father Steffon has left a massive gaping hole within the kid with him desperately clinging to things like duty and law to find purpose within this cruel and unjust world. No doubt this was why he was quite close to his Maester. Despite Cressen being so old to the point of near retirement in canon, Stannis likely kept him around out of sentiment. If I can get this loyalty and devotion directed at myself, I can now have a willing pawn that I can use to help bolster my own position. I’m basically pulling a Palpatine here, and while I somewhat feel guilty towards manipulating like this, I basically have no choice, and from my position the STAB alliance is the villain threatening to plunge the realm into chaos while the looming danger of Eldritch Ice Demons with their army of undead threatens to overwhelm the realm and kill us all.  
  
Hopefully with Stannis I can gain a new enforcer or at least a strong pillar to reassert my authority through the Stormlands. In case my plans with Stannis are less than successful, I still have a contingency for the next generation, through Viserys. They’ll hopefully bond and form a friendship just like I did with Steffon all those years ago reigniting the ancient alliance between the House of Targaryen and House Baratheon the alliance which brought Westeros to heel. Now there’s the ever present danger of the Lannisters, but I could probably slowly chip at their influence through Stannis. By getting him in with the Gold Cloaks I can have a loyal agent to reform it to reassert my will in this city my ancestors had built.  
  
“Your Grace a word if it may please you?” asked Ser Gerold obsequiously.  
  
“Of course Ser Gerold,” I said, slipping on the mask of charm and proper decorum tapping into my subconsciousness for this bit of the Mad King’s personality.  
  
“What is it that you would like to speak of?” I asked him with a smile on my face.  
  
“Was all what you said to Lord Stannis true Your Grace ?” he asked with his tone of voice conveying deep seated concern and anxiety.  
  
I bowed my head down and placed my hand on his shoulder and said “unfortunately it is Ser Gerold. I’m afraid we face a grave threat that may mean the end of the Targaryen Dynasty my Lord Commander.”  
  
Ser Gerold looked exasperated and said, “But sire surely this cannot be true?! Lord Tywin has served the Realm for Twenty Years as Hand of the King, and Prince Rhaegar is your son, surely that alone would never make him dare to turn against you?!”  
  
I then looked the Old White Bull in the eye saying, “Lord Darklyn would beg to differ with you.”  
  
“Wha...What?” he said, utterly baffled by my statement.  
  
“You heard me correctly Ser Gerold.” I said to him calmly. “You were not there in Duskendale to bear witness to these plots and schemes. Now I am going to tell you the truth of the whole despicable affair, something I have never told anyone to this date. You must swear upon your honor as a Knight of the Kingsguard, and by all the gods, both the old and new. Only then will you be worthy of such information.”  
  
Ser Gerold then bent the knee saying “I Ser Gerold of the House of Hightower, swear it. As I Knight of the Kingsguard I am bound to protect your secrets as I protect your person.”  
  
“Of course Ser Gerold,” I said. “It is high time you learn of the truth of the nature of the Defiance of Duskendale.”  
  
My face darkened as the memories of what was done to Aerys flashed through my mind. The torture was something I wouldn’t have wished upon my worst enemy. Heck I can imagine that if I was tortured and humiliated the way that Aerys was I likely would have emerged far more broken than Aerys the Mad King ever was.  
  
I then swiftly regained my composure and asked, “ Ser Gerold, do you really believe a man so stupid and indecisive as Denys Darklyn would be so bold as to capture and torture his King on his own accord?”  
  
“No Your Grace,” Ser Gerold said, “it was his wife Serala of Myr who put such treasonous thoughts in his head poisoning him against you.”  
  
That name: Seralla of Myr. Where have I heard that before? Of course! She was the torturess who tormented and humiliated Aerys in those abominable dungeons of the Dun Fort. As soon as I heard that name, my mind was spontaneously filled with the memories of her laughter and jeers, as I, no Aerys was screaming in agony begging for the torture to stop. And then my mind was filled with her screams and shrieks as memories of the cruel punishments that Aerys inflicted upon her came into view. While under normal circumstances I would be disgusted and horrified, to my shock I was smirking. A strange but not unwelcome feeling of schadenfreude was set in my mind as I saw that accursed woman suffer for what she had done to me. She burned like all the others who dared oppose me. Yes! I’ll burn them as a Dragon burns his prey! I’ll burn them ---  
  
“Your Grace are you alright?” Ser Gerold said, jolting me from my thoughts.  
  
“Y...Yes,” I stuttered, “I am fine, for a second the old wounds of Duskendale had resurfaced.”  
  
“Perhaps this is a subject best discussed for another time, Your Grace,” he said.  
  
“No, I told you that it was time for you to learn the truth and I meant it!” I said.  
  
“Yes Your Grace,” Ser Gerold said, bowing his head as an act of reverence.  
  
“You see Lord Darklyn did not act alone in his conspiracy against me,” I said, “he obviously had to have assurances from someone in a particularly high position in the government. Someone who knew my movement and plans beforehand,” I said.  
  
“Your Grace, surely you’re not saying what I think ?!” Ser Gerold rasped out exasperated.  
  
“Who else but Tywin Lannister would be so drunk on power as to plot his own King in such a heinous way?” I said to him.  
  
I then paused looking at Ser Gerold’s stunned expression watching the gears turning in his head as he tried to process the information I had divulged to him.  
  
“Was it not Tywin Lannister who proposed storming that accursed Castle while I was trapped in its dungeons being tortured and jeered by Darklyn and his Myrish whore?” I asked him. “Was it not Tywin Lannister who when questioned about my safety, pointed to my son saying that he was all the King they needed?!”  
  
Ser Gerold's face became stony as if he were showing signs of resolution and determination, which confused me as I was unsure of what he was trying to do.  
  
“Then Your Grace, just say the world and I will run my sword through that treasonous curr avenging his honor!” Ser Gerold said enraged.  
  
“Nonsense Ser Gerold,” I said to him in a facetious manner, “you will do no such thing.  
  
“But Your Grace, he’s a traitor to the realm!” he said perplexed by my statement “He should be executed like the traitorous dog he is.”  
  
“Oh and by what proof would you do so Ser Gerold?” I asked him.  
  
“Why you are the King, and your word is enough to--”  
  
“While I admire your steadfast loyalty and commitment to your duty and oaths as Knight of Kingsguard and the Realm, the fact remains that there is no real evidence for us to really do arrest him.” I said to him. “If there I personally would have slew the proud and smug bastard myself for murdering poor Cousin Steffon in cold blood. Unfortunately whatever proof of this deed sunk to the bottom of the Sea.”  
  
“So you intend to lay a trap for him?” he said in realization of what I was intending.  
  
“Exactly Ser Gerold now you’re beginning to understand.” I said. “Tywin Lannister is my most dangerous opponent here in Westeros as he is the richest and most powerful of the Lords here in the Realm. If I were to move openly against him without producing any evidence, it would give an excuse to my already less than loyal vassals to rebel and try to weaken the Iron Throne’s authority even further.”  
  
I paused seeing the gears churning in Ser Gerold’s head as he processed the information I had told him. Once I was sure that he was ready, I shifted the subject saying, “I wish that I had been a better father to Rhaegar.”  
  
“Your Grace?” Ser Gerold said, confused by my statement about Rhaegar.  
  
“You might have noticed that I have been spending more time with Viserys,” I said to him.  
  
“Yes I noticed Your Grace,” Ser Gerold said.  
  
“It was mostly because I regret not being a proper father to my son,” I said with an affected somber tone. I don’t care about that prophecy obsessed imbecile, as to me he’s a dangerous loose cannon threatening to undermine my already precarious position. Besides what kind of idiot leaves his devoted and loving wife who was nearly killed twice by delivering him children. It's not like he was forced into a loveless marriage where he was forced to bang his sister by parents who listened to some crackpot woodswitch. All that did was kill most of the Targaryens. That idiot could have saved the realm in canon with the Tourney of Harrenhal but he ruined everything to chase someone else’s woman.  
  
“Without a proper father figure to lead him, my poor son fell under the sway of ambitious fools like Tywin Lannister who will kill him in his lust for power,” I said, feigning sorrow for my estrangement with Rhaegar.  
  
“Rhaegar likely hates me now, and the truth is Ser Gerold, that if I were in his position I would probably hate me as well,” I said.  
  
“After all, what did my son see in his youth? He saw a father who cared little for him, spending time with his mistresses and then going mad and burning peasants. I don’t blame him. It's why I am trying to make amends for my past deeds by being a better father to Viserys which is why I dote on him and am less distant from him.”  
  
“Y..your Grace, I am sure you were a good father,” he said trying to uplift my spirits. Good that means this tactic is working and I’ll have at least the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard on my side.  
  
“Unfortunately my son and heir has been driven from me by that traitorous Lord Tywin,” I said with added shakiness to my voice, “And now he’ll sink his claws into him turning him into a hapless puppet for his ambitions and then discarding him like a piece of trash once he’s outlived his usefulness!”  
  
Ser Gerold’s eyes widened in shock at my display of remorsefulness. And now to continue my manipulation, “Ser Gerold I ask you not as your King, but as a humble father trying to save his son, will you help me save my son from those who wish to destroy us!”  
  
Ser Gerold moved by my “desperate” pleas went down on his knees, bowing his head, and said, “Your Grace I swear upon my honor as a Knight before the gods before me, both the Old and the New that I will not rest until all your enemies are slain, and that your person and your family are protected from harm.”  
  
I smirked as I knew that I had him under my spell now. Take that Tywin and the STAB alliance! Soon I will slowly shift the board back in my favor and destroy all in my way for I am the Dragon and who stand in my way shall be burned!  
“Arise Ser Gerold my ever steadfast and loyal knight, let us go to my Solar where we will have much to discuss.”  
  
“Yes your Grace,” he said as he rose and followed me back into the Red Keep.  
  



	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Here's another update guys. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please feel free to comment below.
> 
> The next set of updates are probably gonna be delayed to around second week of June as finals are approaching. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Regards,  
> @Basileus_Komnenos

**Aerys VI**

**280 AC**  
  
 **Small Council Chamber, The Red Keep**  
  
I was utterly shocked by how quickly I fell under the Mad King’s influence earlier when I thought of Seralla of Myr and the Defiance of Duskendale. I nearly lost control of this body that I had thought I had all but secured. I had banished Aerys deep within my subconscious, but I guess he has enough tangible power to influence me. I must do better to exercise better control over my mind so that such things don’t happen again. After all this is my second chance at life, and I’ll be damned if some inbred Targaryen whelp brings me down with him. But still keeping Aerys around its uses as well. I got access to his memories and bits of his old personality like his charm and mannerisms which I used to act as King. After all I was never given proper training in things like courtly etiquette here. If I had been stuck in this body alone without any of Aerys’ memories available to me or his mannerisms like his superficial charm, I would have been screwed.  
  
So far the only real reversal of the odds in my situation was by gaining Stannis and Ser Gerold Hightower on my side. While the gain of these two people towards my side seem insignificant next to the array of various nobles and other actors scheming against me, it nonetheless represents a turning point where Aerys was no longer on a losing streak. When I first found myself within this insane monarch’s body, I had no real powerbase to speak of. After all Ser Gerold Hightower was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and his support would be an important symbol of my legitimacy as King. And if the Kingsguard did splinter with disloyal traitors like Dayne defecting to my idiot son, I’ll theoretically be able to have some support to muster against my unruly son and disloyal Kingsguard breaking their vow to serve the King. And with Stannis, I’ll likely be able to have some influence within the Stormlands by proxy which would hamper Robert if that drunken imbecile dared to rebel against me.  
  
The trinity that had supported Aerys’ rule had completely collapsed. Steffon Baratheon and his wife were now rotting at the bottom of Shipbreaker’s bay, and Tywin Lannister was now firmly an opponent of Aerys. Tywin Lannister hates mine, or at least Aerys’ guts. I don’t blame him though to be honest. I am Aerys now and even I hate the Mad King. And looking at it from Tywin’s position it's kinda justified to hate the man who you once called a friend insult and you and then try to bang your wife despite the fact that you served him loyally and diligently for twenty years. I cringe every time the memories of Aerys trying to go after Joanna Lannister pop into view. Aerys made Tywin Lannister his hand because of his sheer ruthlessness and single minded determination to achieve what he wanted. It had to have occurred to Aerys that there would have been consequences for going after the one thing that made Tywin human. I mean Tywin Lannister after all the man who exterminated two noble houses that have been around for Thousands of Years something virtually unheard of in Westeros I am cursed with enemies everywhere now plotting to overthrow this Mad and useless King that they all think I am.  
  
“Lord Quarlton thank you for that detailed report of the state of the treasury,” I said to him. I had already read the report of the treasury in advance and personally inspected it myself before the meeting. This allowed me time to sit here and reflect while also having the chance to really observe the other members of my Small Council.  
  
“I trust that you will make amends to the current budget using the old tax records from my ancestors’ old documents that I have provided you,” I said to Lord Qarlton.  
  
“Yes, Your Grace,” said Lord Quarlton, my Master of Coin. “I must once again thank you, Your Grace for providing me with them as they have provided me with greater clarity regarding subjects such as past revenues related to various customs and duties levied by previous governments.”  
  
“I have full confidence that you will make good use of this new information,” I said to him with Aerys’ signature smile and superficial charm. Lord Qarlton was one of the few loyal and trusted men I had within this sorry accursed turd scented excuse for a city. I need to put to work calculating expenses for my future projects regarding matters such as my planned restructuring of Gold Cloaks to be something akin to what they were at their height during the days of the Rogue Prince. While the Gold Cloaks were not as corrupt as they were under Robert Bartheon, they still were a pathetic excuse of troops. The many decades of peace and city life had made them soft and unfit to really defend my person and my interest when the going got tough. This where the Man of Iron himself: Stannis Baratheon comes in. If he comes over to my side as is planned, I’ll have a skilled and no-nonsense commander ready to whip them into shape. But then again things like reforming the Gold Cloaks would also be quite expensive, as I’ll have to furnish them with better equipment and weapons, and unfortunately unlike Tywin, I don’t live under a massive gold mine that allows me to easily afford this. This is why Lord Qarlton is critical in this operation. With his knack for finance I can make sure that I don’t go over budget and don’t bankrupt myself like the Stuarts of England. Then again if he becomes out of his element I could perhaps fish a young and impressionable Petyr Baelish from the Riverlands and groom him to be a Loyal Master of Coin perhaps.  
  
I then turned my attention to the Spider himself saying, “Lord Varys, what is the situation regarding the increased amount of banditry in the Kingswood.”  
  
“Unfortunately Your Grace it seems that the expedition sent to arrest these brigands have yielded nothing so far, as it seems as though the smallfolk residing within the Kingswood have begun supporting them seeing them as protectors of their rights and liberties,” he said.  
  
God how I hated Varys! His fat pudgy effeminate physique disgusted me. Actually I don’t know if this disgust is from myself, or from Aerys’ own disdain for the man. I already had a low opinion of the Eunuch because of all the shenanigans I knew he pulled in canon.  
  
“Flouting the laws and the authority of the King is tantamount to high treason!” Lord Symond Staunton, my Master of Laws exclaimed, “Your Grace I suggest that we make an example out of these upstart peasants who forget their place! A strong show of force will teach them the power and authority of the Crown!”  
  
Lord Symon Staunton was another of my more competent and loyal Council within this Small Council of mine. While he was generally a bit callous towards the peasantry, his devotion to the Laws and more importantly his loyalty to me and my family was absolute. Unfortunately sending in a large army as a show of force might inflame the situation here and could lead to a peasant uprising, only inflaming the situation further.  
  
“I agree Lord Staunton,” I said, “if this were normal circumstances I would be content with sending an army to crush this band of brigands, but these are not normal circumstances.”  
  
“But Your Grace,” said Lord Staunton, “if we sit idly by and do nothing the situation will only worsen and embolden them into thinking that it is perfectly fine to flout your Royal Authority, and your laws.”  
  
“I didn’t say I was going to do nothing, Lord Staunton,” I said with Aerys’ signature winning smile upon my face, “far from it. In fact I intend to hold open court over the next few days to personally hear and address the grievances of my subjects.”  
  
“But Your Grace would that not expose your person to unnecessary danger!?” Lord Staunton exclaimed. The man was concerned for my safety. How could he not be especially since Duskendale, and the fact that Aerys kept himself isolated within his palace scared of threats.  
  
“Your concern is warranted Lord Staunton,” I said to him, “but the fact remains that I have been cooped up in this palace for far too long. I have allowed myself to become distant, and isolated from my people. By doing this I can directly hear their grievances assuring them that their concerns will be heard and that their King cares for them.”  
  
“Of course, Your Grace,” said Lord Staunton obsequiously, going back to his chair.  
  
“As my late Grandsire King Aegon V once told me many years ago,” I said “a King’s primary duty is to look after his people as a father would tend to his child regardless of what status they were born with. A neglectful King breeds rebellious and mistrustful subjects, while a just and caring King who listens to his people will earn their respect and gratitude.”  
  
“Yes, Your Grace,” my Councilors all said, collectively.  
  
“Besides if anything bad were to happen,” I said looking towards my Lord Commander, Ser Gerold Hightower, “I have my most pious and faithful Kingsguard, and other brave knights of the realm to defend my person. Isn’t that right Ser Gerold?”  
  
“Yes, Your Grace,” said Ser Gerold bowing his head in reverence towards me. I noticed that Ser Gerold looks somewhat uncomfortable at the moment. Perhaps it's likely that he’s still processing the several “truths” I had dropped on him. I will have to speak with him later to gauge where he stands in terms of siding with me, or my idiot of a son.  
  
“Very well, if there are no more matters of state to discuss, then I can safely say that this meeting is adjourned,” I said to my Councilors.  
  
As they all began to leave the room, I then turned to Varys saying, “not you Varys, we still have some more things to discuss.”  
  
“Yes, Your Grace,” he said nodding his rounded head sitting back down at the Small Council table.


End file.
